1Boy 2Boy 3Boy More
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Lelouch comes home late one night to find a pleasant surprise waiting for him in his dorm room. LuluxSuza, GinoxLulu, Oneshot Lemon!


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**Ha ok so this is a bit of PWP (porn without plot). It's just something I was thinking about.**

**I had plot bunnies gnawing at my brain… It's a bit of a one shot, this wont continue.**

**---- ---- ---- ---- ----**

Lelouch walked the hallway that lead to his bedroom in the Ashford Academy. Voices were heard from inside of his room, _'Who the hell is in my room?'_ The boy cautiously opened the door and peaked inside.

"Lulu, are you home finally?" a friendly and excited voice came from within his room.

"Yes Gino, what are you doing here?" Lelouch looked to Gino's right side and spotted Suzaku with a sly smirk on his face, as if the boys were up to something.

"We're here to see you Lelouch, but you were home late. I'm glad you came home though, I was getting a little impatient." Suzaku stood up and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Suzaku what are you…" Lelouch was cut off when the brown haired boy's lips were pressed softly against his own. Lelouch's eyes grew wide out of shock, but he gave into the kiss. He'd admired Suzaku for a long time, the more he watched him, the more he had a desire to have him to himself.

Their tongues danced in rhythm, fighting for control over their powerful kiss. As Suzaku pulled away, the black haired boy blushed, a deep red when Gino walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist with Suzaku. Lelouch was trapped between the two taller boys, that each wanted a piece of him.

Lelouch found himself lying on the bed in no time, Gino straddling him, sucking on his neck lightly. Suzaku's hands ran along Lelouch and Gino as if they were tracing their form.

"Gino, it's my turn." Suzaku pulled the blonde away from their new found 'toy' and started to undress him, slowly removing one article of clothing at a time.

"Suzaku, wait." Lelouch tried to push the rough hands that were undoing his pants at the moment.

Suzaku looked up in question at Lelouch.

"I-I'm a virgin…" Lelouch blushed and looked away from the boy's.

"We know, but we promise to be careful with you Lulu babe." Gino locked his lips with Lelouch's.

'_Gino's kissing me… I guess he is rather gorgeous, it's obvious he doesn't know what he's doing, but I'm not one to tal-' _Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted when he let out a loud moan that was muffled after realizing Suzaku just placed his mouth around his now erect member.

Suzaku's head bobbed up and down as Lelouch's hard cock slipped in and out of his mouth. Gino watched, captured by Suzaku's rhythm. The black haired boy bucked his hips and gasped as Suzaku's head went lower, taking the full length of his throbbing cock in his mouth. The boy pulled away for air before smiling and kissing his new found lovers neck.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch winced a bit feeling a finger slide into his tight entrance that worked him slowly before another was soon entered.

Gino undressed himself, soon followed by the removal of Suzaku's clothing, "Who do you want first Lulu babe?"

"I-I don't know…" Lelouch blushed, feeling Gino press his hardness against his body.

"I'll let Suzaku have you first because I know you love him." Gino smiled and placed a soft kiss on Lelouch's cheek.

"I, n-no I don't…" The boy blushed once again as he looked at the grin on Suzaku's face that clearly said he also loved him.

Suzaku placed himself at Lelouch's prepared entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Lelouch let out a moan in pain as the younger boy did so.

Suzaku glanced down at Lelouch, "Are yo-"

"S-shut up, a-and move…" Lelouch gripped the sheets on his bed just waiting for the pain to stop.

Suzaku pulled away from Lelouch before pushing back in. Tears rolled down Lelouch's cheeks that were gently kissed away by Gino's tender lips. Gino's hands traced Lelouch's body making him moan more than he already was. The brown haired boy's pace picked up after seeing that Lelouch was beginning to enjoy the thrusting.

"Are you having fun Lulu babe?" Gino smiled pulling the boy in for a deep kiss.

"Y-yes," Lelouch moaned.

The blonde smiled at Suzaku who was now pulling away from Lelouch. Gino placed himself between Lelouch's legs and slowly entered him.

"Ah, mm, Gino…" Lelouch pulled his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his index finger closing his eyes.

Gino groaned and moved at a fast pace, pleasing himself and Lelouch. The blonde's body tensed up as he felt himself soon reach his climax inside of the young prince.

"You worked yourself too much Gino, you came quickly." Suzaku smiled and kissed Gino, pushing him away from his prince and immediately entering the boy beneath him.

"Well sorrryyy it was just really hot watching you go at it with him." Gino smirked and lay down beside Lelouch.

"Suzaku…I'm getting tired…" Lelouch looked up.

"Then I'll make this quick." Suzaku thrust himself in and out of his uke, smiling at every moan the boy made when his sweet spot was brushed by the tip of his cock.

Lelouch let out a high pitched scream as he felt himself reaching orgasm by Suzaku's powerful thrusts. The two moved in rhythm, with every thrust, their hips meeting, gaining each boy a great amount of pleasure.

"Su-za-ku, I-I-I'm coming…" The prince screamed arching his back at the immense pleasure of an orgasm.

Suzaku came soon after groaning Lelouch's name and releasing himself into the boy beneath him. The three boy's lay on the bed together exhausted from their fun. The two knights wrapped their arms around their prince to comfort him, knowing that he would be in some pain.

"Suza…Gino…I love you…" Lelouch smiled as he started to drift off to sleep.

"We love you too Lulu babe." Gino smiled.

Suzaku kissed the raven haired boy's forehead, "Goodnight Lelouch…"

'_I love these boys; I guess it's just another step to our crazy relationship. Two of my enemies are now my lovers; I'm glad…' _Lelouch dozed off to sleep wrapped between the larger boys.


End file.
